bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Poochyena
mon |species = The Bite |region = Hoenn |gen = III |type = Dark}} Poochyena (Japanese: ポチエナ Pochiena) is a Dark-type Pokémon. It evolves into Mightyena starting at level 18. Biology Poochyena is quadruped Pokémon that has a gray body with a black face and throat, feet, and belly. Its eyes have yellow sclera and red irises, and its nose is also red. Its lower jaw has two fangs sticking out. The fur at the base of its tail is rumpled and shaggy. Poochyena has gray paw pads on its three-toed paws. Poochyena has a very keen sense of smell, allowing it to find and chase its prey with ease. It takes a bite at anything that moves, and makes the hair on its tail bristle out to try to intimidate its foes. Known for its tenacious nature, it chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. If its prey strikes back, it may turn tail. It is omnivorous and will eat anything. This Pokémon lives in grasslands and forests. In the anime Major appearances When Professor Birch got separated from Ash Ketchum in Get the Show on the Road, he was attacked by a pack of these Bite Pokémon (similar to what happens in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire). In A Bite to Remember, Max befriended a Poochyena and helped it to evolve. One of the Gym Badge thieves from The Blue Badge of Courage had a Poochyena. A wild Poochyena appeared in A Six Pack Attack! to assist Professor Birch in finding Professor Oak, May, and Max. Minor appearances A Poochyena appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly!. A Poochyena appeared in Now That’s Flower Power! as a Pokémon in the Contest. A Poochyena appeared in Win, Lose, or Drew! as a Pokémon in the Contest. Two Poochyena appeared in Jirachi: Wish Maker. One was seen playing with its owner in the opening of the film while the other one was a wild Pokémon that lived in Forina. Poochyena appeared in both Disaster of Disguise, and Disguise Da Limit. It first appeared under the ownership of a young girl. Later, during Mrs. Grimm's flashback, it was revealed that she owned one as a child. A Poochyena appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Poochyena also appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind! A Poochyena made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. A Poochyena appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!. Game Data Base Stats Evolution Trivia *Poochyena has the lowest base stat total of all Dark-type Pokémon, at 220. **It also has the lowest HP, Special Attack, and Special Defense base stats out of all Dark-type Pokémon. Origin It shares some similarities with both wolves and hyenas. However, its small size, typically tenacious nature, and affinity for biting calls to mind Tasmanian devils. Name origin *Poochyena is a combination of pooch (slang for dog) and hyena. *Pochiena may be a combination of Pochi (a popular name for dogs in Japan) and hyena. Category:Gray Pokémon